


Strong Winter

by FelicitousSmoak



Series: The Heroes Romance Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depends on if people like it enough for me to add them in eventually, May include Guardians cast, May include Netflix casts, May include S.H.I.E.L.D cast, May include Wade Wilson/Deadpool, May include other X-Men, Maybe - Freeform, eventually, let me know what you think, not sure, or I may just toss in a few appearances randomly regardless, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitousSmoak/pseuds/FelicitousSmoak
Summary: Being chased by an unknown pursuer while out jogging Lerae "Rae" accidentally stumbles onto the secret Avengers Compound. The Heroes have to hold her at the compound until they can determine if she is a spy or a victim, and if her story is true, whether or not she is in need of protection. Events happen after Infinity War and all the events of Civil War have been forgiven between the Heroes.





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

 

   When she woke up this morning, snuggled under her blankets, crushed under the weight of her huge, silly dog, Rae was content. There wasn’t any thought that she might somehow end up tied down to a chair in some unknown, dim room. Yet here she is, in exactly that position.

 

   Behind her, she hears a door open and someone enters. Her heart rate, already high from fear, triples. She has no idea where she is or who has her. The footsteps stop right behind her and she’s almost hyperventilating. Who is it? Why is she here? What do they want? Thoughts and fears race through her head but she’s so scared she can’t even speak to ask them.

 

   Whoever it is pauses for a few seconds behind her and she realizes she could probably just crane her head back to figure out who it is, but she doesn’t. Then whoever it is takes the last few steps around the chair and are finally within her sight. A woman, she is tall and beautiful and it takes only a few seconds to recognize her. Black Widow. Her heart sputters for a second before racing even faster than before.


	2. Trees and Taunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is jogging in the woods when an unknown man begins following her.

**Chapter 1**

   “Wheel in the sky keeps on turning, don’t know where I’ll be tomorrow…” The sound of Journeys ‘wheel in the sky’ was coming through Rae's phone speakers softly as she ran through the trees. She found this path in the woods a few miles from her house a few weeks ago while out jogging and decided to use it every so often. Working from home had some perks but today she was having trouble focusing and figured she'd go for a jog, thinking the break would help clear her head.

 

   She likes to listen to nature while she jogs, which is why she doesn’t use headphones. Well, that, and also because she likes to be aware of her surroundings while she’s out and wearing headphones seems like the opposite thing to do. Slowly she became aware that the woods around her were silent which was highly unusual and unease rose in her stomach. _"Something isn’t right you idiot!"_ her brain was screaming.

 

   Then she realized that her footsteps were not the only ones she was hearing anymore. Deciding not to figure out why someone was following her in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere, Rae surged forward, racing faster than her brisk jogging pace through the trees. She heard a curse and then the footsteps behind her sped up as well. _“Someone IS following me and here I had hoped for a second I was just being paranoid. DAMN!”_

 

   She has no idea where she’s headed or what the plan for escape is, besides trying to lose whoever this guy is in the trees. Being a regular jogger through these woods she has no trouble navigating the terrain but still promises herself not to look back no matter what so she doesn't go sprawling over a tree root or something. How stupid would that be?

 

   Her breathing is sharp as she pumps her legs impossibly fast, leaning slightly forward for momentum. The sounds of pursuit are growing fainter. _“It’s working!”_ She thinks to herself excitedly pushing herself even harder. It burns her legs but she’s getting away. _“No way in hell am I slowing down for the unknown asshole to catch up.”_

 

   Quickly checking the watch on her wrist Rae runs for another few minutes until the sounds behind her are almost gone. She wants to keep going, but a fence is coming up ahead and she has to decide if she wants to follow the perimeter or climb it. “To climb or not to climb.” she mumbles to herself slowing slightly as she approaches. She hears leaves crunching behind her as the man begins closing in as she was faltering. In a split second decision she climbs over the fence _“trespassing charges are a lot better than whatever this guy could possibly be after.”_ she tells herself.

 

   He curses again and she finally risks a glance behind her since this side of the fence has a lot less foliage to trip over. Her eyes widen _“ HOLY SHIT, He's HUGE!”_ and now she’s wondering how she even managed to out pace this behemoth for so long. He's stopped at the fence, debating so she slows and walks backwards, waiting to see what he does. When he starts climbing she yelps and twists around hurriedly to keep going. She hears him hit the ground and then he calls after her.

 

“You better stop running bitch, I have other ways to make you stop and I'm done chasing your ass!” as if to make the point Rae hears a gun cock.

 

“Fuck off!” she screams back starting to change directions every so often hoping to avoid being shot. _“If I can just get to a building or people I might be okay.”_ she thinks desperately, trying to keep up her pace, but after an already long jog and now this, she’s beginning to lose steam and the guy can tell.

 

“Give up little girl and this will be so much easier.” he shouts at her and she’s startled to realize that he is a lot closer now.

 

“What? Did you go to the international school for villains?” She taunts, “Was your favorite class, cheesy bad guy dialogue for beginners? I bet you were the teachers pet!” a gunshot rings out from behind her and shards of wood go flying from the tree she’s currently passing. She yelps but continues because she’s scared and damn if she’s going to let this asshole know it. “OOOH AAAAND the stormtroopers class for shooting at things too, I see!” she adds a laugh to cover up her rising fear.

 

“Oh I’m going to enjoy when I get my hands on you, you little brat!” He growls angrily.

 

“BRAT?! EXCUUSE ME, but I’ll have you know I am well into my twenties at this point asshole! Screw you!” She just can’t seem to stop taunting the guy and another shot zings by, making more wood splinters go flying. _“He’s going to catch me!”_ She can’t help the panicked little breath she lets out. _“I don’t even know what he wants from me. What did I possibly do to be chased by a crazy gunman?”_

 

   The trees start to thin and another gunshot rings out closer than before and she realizes he probably wants to get to her before the trees disappear completely. I gives her hope because the trees are thinning quickly. _“If I can just hold on to my lead a little longer, I’ll be clear!”_ With that hopeful thought she finds one last extra burst of energy and pulls away from his now closely trailing figure. _“Almost. AL..MOST! Come on. COME ON!”_

 

   One more shot fires and she’s clear, but not before a trail of fire flares across her right side. He must have made the shot but she’s not stopping to let him grab her this close to salvation, even though his steps have already stopped and a string of angry cursing reaches her as she is making her way up a small rise. The pain in her side is unlike any she’s ever had but if it’s a choice of the pain or capture for other unknown reasons, she figures the pain is better.

 

   When she makes it almost to the top she finally chances a look back and finds him standing just inside the tree line staring after her furiously. _“I did it!”_ Relief washes over her, but she’s not going to stop just yet. _“The last thing I need is to stop, thinking I’ll be safe and have him decide to keep coming after me.”_ She sees him angrily pull out his phone and begin to turn back the way they had come from. Dialing, he casts her one last glare before taking off.

 

    _“Holy shit, I actually DID do it!”_ She thinks, continuing to head her own way. When she makes it to the top of the rise, still walking backwards to keep an eye on his retreating figure, she doesn’t realize the hill begins to slope back down, causing her to fall backwards and start rolling down the hill. _“ YOU IDIOT!”_ She screams at herself, _“that’s exactly why you didn’t look back earlier until you had a safe moment to do so!”_ She tucks her head as best she can but between the exhaustion, the pain in her side and the adrenaline spike now slowing down, when she finally stops rolling she is already unconscious.

                                                                                 

                                                                                ***

 

“Yeah Steve I got the intruder. It’s a girl, she’s unconscious and bleeding but she’s breathing. I’ll bring her in.”

 

“You need any help Buck?” Steve's voice asks over the comms.

 

“Steve, it’s one girl, unconscious and if she weighs over a buck fifty I’ll eat my left shoe. I’ll be fine, just give me ten minutes and I’ll be back in the compound.” is his sarcastic reply.

 

“Alright Buck, ten minutes, but if you take longer I’ll send out a search party. Wouldn’t want to chance some little girl getting one over on you or anything.” The huge shit eating grin is evident in his voice.

 

“Screw you Rogers!” Bucky barks back at him also smiling. “I’m telling Nat you don’t think a woman can be as tough as I am. Considering she can best us both in a fight, I’m sure that will go over well.”

 

“NO! OK I’M SORRY! DON’T! ANYTHING BUT THAT!” the joking horror in Steve’s voice causes Bucky’s grin to get even wider.

 

“Fine,” he dramatically sighs, “but now you owe me.”

 

“Jerk!” is Steve's automatic retort.

 

“Love you too Punk. See you in ten.” Bucky shoots back at him, cutting the connection in the comms. Looking down at the unconscious girl by his feet. “You know. This base is supposed to be a secret, how did you even get in here?” he picks her up “better still. What are we going to do with you now that you’re here?” sighing he shakes his head and starts the trek back to the main building where they can wake her up and question her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the official first chapter is up, I hope it's not too hurried or ill paced. 
> 
> Marshmalloween: Thank you for having the first comment on this work and to answer your question about the tower. This part is actually set at the compound shown at the end of Ultron and in Ant-Man. I don't know if it's supposed to be secret in the movies or not but for this work it is. The tower being set in the middle of a city would be difficult to write a character accidentally stumbling into.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and if you think Steve and Bucky's dialogue at the end is okay. THANKS!  
> F.S

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that just kind of stuck in my head and since I love Bucky Barnes I wanted to start with his story. I haven't written anything in a while and this is my first AO3 posting, so I hope you all like it. I know it's short but let me know what you guys think. I'll do my very best to have a chapter a week at the very least but I may end up doing more some weeks. If you have any suggestions as or anything let me know that too. Thanks guys!  
> F.S.


End file.
